


The Purrfect Home

by L_is_tired



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Already Together, Cats, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, bigby and the kittens are having trouble getting along, kittens get snuggled a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_is_tired/pseuds/L_is_tired
Summary: The Woodsman adopts three kittens suddenly, and Bigby tries to convince him it's time to move out of his old place.(This may be continued or expanded upon, but for now it's 1:00 AM and I've got a hot date with some shuteye.)
Relationships: Bigby Wolf/The Woodsman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Purrfect Home

"Hey, Bigby…" Woody greeted over the phone.

Bigby always hated phone calls since he got the job as Sheriff, it started to pick up once he got with Woody, but judging by his tone, he was going to hate this one. 

"What's wrong?" Bigby grumbled.

"What? Wrong? Nothing's wrong, I just… Have a situation on my hands." Bigby could pick up a small meow over the phone.

"... You adopted a  _ cat?! _ " Bigby asked in disbelief

"It was an accident! They were in a box, it was raining, I… You rubbed off on me. They deserved a second chance too."

Bigby growled, clawing at his chair. "They? There's more than one?" His eye twitched.

"... Three. I'm guessing and orphaned litter."

"You think Mr. Toad would allow pets?" Bigby got up, grabbing his motorcycle jacket and hurrying out to hail a cab.

Woody sighed "He hasn't. I had to… Give my dog away, when I moved in. I don't know what to do, I mean, was it right?"

"... I think it's time you moved in with me." Bigby blurted out, making Woody choke on whatever he was drinking.

"I- What? A-are you sure we're ready for that kinda move?" Woody's voice wavered, scooping up one of the kittens.

"Woody, you don't have a fucking mattress, how the hell are you gonna look after these cats?" Bigby groaned.

"... Do you really want me there?"

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't." Bigby sighed softly as the kitten Woody held mewled loudly at the phone

"Will Collin be okay with it?"

"Collin moved to the country with his brothers." 

Woody thought for a moment, trying to think of an excuse. "I don't… I don't think Miss Snow would like a bastard like me living there."

"Have you actually asked her, or are you going off of some irrational thoughts?" Bigby paid his fare and hurried up the stairs, knocking on the door.

"Hold on Bigby, someone's knocking-" Woody opened the door, eyes widening in surprise that it was Bigby. The kitten he still held hissed at the intruder.

"I'm looking for a dumb idiot bastard, says he has a pest issue?" Bigby joked.

Woody hung up the phone, hugging his boyfriend close. "Bigby… I didn't know you were coming… This is Cinnamon, that's Oreo and the other is Snowflake." He pointed to each kitten, his eyes crinkling in gentle pride at his little brood.

"I don't think they like me very much…" Bigby held out a hand for Cinnamon to inspect, to which she yowled in response.

“Give ‘em time.” Woody gently pet Bigby under the chin where he liked the best. “So, how does it feel to be a dad?” Woody chuckled, warm like a crackling fire.

Bigby grimaced. “It feels like three little demons wanna hurt me as soon as you let ‘em, papa Satan.” He responded dryly, making Woody burst into a roar of laughter. He shook his head, unable to hold back the smile Woody shared with him. “C’mon, we oughta go talk to Snow about it."

* * *

“What the hell did you do to get her to agree?” Woody gently nuzzled Oreo, leaving Snow’s apartment after discussing Woody becoming a new tenant. “And why the hell was she so happy to see me?”

“You’re covered in kittens, Woody. Most people love kittens.” Bigby rolled his eyes, leading Woody into the apartment he forgot to lock so Woody could use the phone. 

“You’ve got a point. Are you sure you want these guys here, though?” Woody asked as though he hadn’t already sworn to live and die to protect the fluffy little things.

“You love ‘em so much, it’s starting to infect me. You may have a disease, but… Yeah. Maybe they can learn to tolerate a wolf around.”

“I’m sure they will. I did.” Woody kissed Bigby’s cheek, sitting down in Bigby’s favorite chair. He patted his lap with a grin.

“Oh god damn you, not the uppies.” Bigby groaned, sitting in Woody’s lap and curling up. “Just for that, I’m gonna fall asleep on you.”


End file.
